mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashrah/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Deception:' "I am a demon, a denizen of the Netherrealm. For ages, my sisters and I have blindly served Quan Chi as members of the The Brotherhood of Shadow. But I questioned a command given by the sorcerer. To set an example, he sent my own sister to slay me. During my escape, I discovered a weapon - a Kriss - that seemed to be of heavenly origin. With each demonic assassin that has fallen to this blade, I have felt a strange exhilaration. It is as if the taint of evil is leaving me. Now I understand the strange sensation I feel when I exterminate a demon of the Netherrealm with this sword. The sword is purifying me as I cleanse the world of evil. With each fiend I eradicate, my presence here becomes more unstable...soon I will be expelled from this realm. If I were to slay a powerful demon such as Noob Saibot, I would finally become an ascending demon, free from the Netherrealm forever." *'Bio Kard:' Ashrah is a demon who has discovered means for escaping the Netherrealm, a holy sword. To achieve her goal of purification, she must slay powerful evil such as Noob Saibot with the sword. Each denizen of the Netherrealm she defeats brings her closer to freedom. *'Armageddon:' "After slaying countless demons with the kriss I discovered in the Netherrealm, my soul was no longer corrupt and I transcended that hell. I emerged in an unfamiliar realm at the feet of celestial beings who glowed with blinding light. They explained to me that the kriss is a tool, able to transform its finder into a warrior powerful enough to purify the world. I am their chosen one, the ascending demon they were searching for. Awestruck by their celestial beauty, I surrendered myself to the beings' will. My purpose in the cosmos was never more clear: I would do what they asked of me and consume the darkness, bringing peace to the realms. By doing so I would also achieve absolute purification - I would join them as an angel of light! The celestials had brought me here, a realm of darkness known as Vaeternus, to begin my crusade against a cunning vampire race. The vile creatures feed off the blood of their prey and spread their corruption unhindered throughout the realms. Seductive and powerful is their dark magic, but it would not save them from the purity of my holy kriss. And so I hunted them. With each vampire I "pacified" the sword crackled with holy light. I felt as though the blade and I were both growing stronger. Our strength was not enough, however, as one female vampire bested me and escaped to Edenia. Slaying her has become my focus. If I can gain power enough to defeat Nitara, nothing will prevent my ascension!" Storyline Mortal Kombat: Deception Ashrah was once a member of The Brotherhood of Shadow, a group consisting of Netherrealm demons who worshiped the fallen Elder Gods|Elder God, Shinnok. One day, Ashrah refused to carry out one of Quan Chi's orders. In response, he sent her sister-- a fellow member of The Brotherhood of Shadow-- to kill her. While escaping her would-be assassin, she found a holy sword known as the Kriss. As she learned how to wield the blade, slaying Netherrealm demons with it, Ashrah began to recognize that with each one she killed, the sword progressively cleansed her spirit of evil. She then resolved to liberate herself from her inherent malevolent nature by using the Kriss to eliminate the evil within her. Each demon that she slew brought her closer to her goal of purification and, consequentially, her eventual expulsion from the Netherrealm, as that dimension could not sustain anyone with a soul containing such purity. What she did not know, however, was that her Kriss blade was actually the "Datusha," a mystical vampire-slaying weapon that corrupts its wielder with the false belief that they are using it for a greater purpose in order to continue its genocide against the vampires and other demons. At some point in the past, Ashrah allied herself with Shujinko and taught him demon slaying techniques. She came into conflict with Ermac, mistakenly believing him to be a demon and attempting to kill him, however, she was defeated. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, she searched for Noob Saibot, whom she considered to be a powerful demon, in order to slay him, since doing so would enable her to complete her ascension. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon After slaying a multitude of demons in the Netherrealm, Ashrah transcended that plane of hell and emerged in an unfamiliar realm, surrounded by celestial beings of light. The celestial beings made her into their chosen warrior-- the wielder of the Kriss who could purify the world, and would ascend into becoming "an angel of light," once she used the weapon to "consume the darkness." After submitting to their will, Ashrah was transported to Vaeternus to start slaying the vampire race, which she saw as vile beings for their feeding on the blood of the living and spreading their corruption throughout the realms. She began her quest, slaying numerous vampires. However, soon she was encountered by Nitara, who was warned of this threat to her realm by the elders of Vaeternus. Ashrah was defeated by Nitara, who then managed to escape to Edenia. Ashrah followed her to gain the power of Blaze, in order to destroy Nitara and gain ascension. Mortal Kombat (2008) Though Ashrah's fate remains unknown, her kriss is seen impaled through Nitara in the opening intro. Endings *'Deception: (Semi-Canonical)' "Noob Saibot was not originally a demon, which might explain why Ashrah sensed such great evil in him: He had to earn his place in the Netherrealm. He actually desired to remain there. His companion, however, seemed to be having a problem adjusting. Perhaps there was some good left in the cyborg. Whatever the case, Noob would have to face Ashrah alone. Ashrah defeated Noob Saibot and finally earned her ascension from the Netherrealm. But the sword that made her escape possible did not travel with her. I suspect it still remains in the Netherrealm, waiting to release another of its denizens from damnation." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The power of Blaze purified Ashrah completely; she was transformed into a being of divine light. Her radiance soothed even the darkest of souls. With new purpose, she traversed the realms in search of evil, pacifying the wicked. Her mission came full circle when at last she purified the sorcerer who would have her slain: Quan Chi." Category:Character Subpages Category:Timeline